Secret Moon Love
by Aquapixie
Summary: Harry finds out a secret that has been kept from him for 16 years. It is not really bad cosidering that it came frome his parents and it will change his life foever, but harry is very thankful to have it.


Harry awoke with a start. He was all hot and sweaty. Yet he had a sense of pleasure a peace for the first time in weeks. He had been dreaming of a beautiful girl with blond hair and amazing sparkling blue eyes. She was sitting by a petty lake and all around it were flowers. The gill was dressed in a short white dress that wrapped around her neck. She was wearing green arm bands with silver cresent moons on them. Around her neck was a stange blue stone alone with a lighting shaped charm that reselmed Harry's scar. He smiled as he remembered. Suddenly he was through back into reality as he heard" a grunt from his uncle Vernon in the next room. Harry put his glasses on and looked at his clock 6:55am. Harry groaned.  
  
"Its so early."he thought. He looked over at his calendar hanging on the wall it was July 29th. He couldnt wait he was leaving tomorrow to go stay with Ron for the rest of the summer. Hermione was coming too along with an exchange student she was hosting from the U.S. Harry found this very amusing. All of the house prefects were asked to host students from other schools. Hermione being Hermione volunteered immediately.  
  
Harry received a letter telling him all about it that said:  
  
Harry, I am hosting a student this year. She is from the U.S. She went to a school called Eagleton. She is going to be in our house. Her name is Serena. She is very nice. Cant wait to see you.  
  
With love,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry suddenly heard the Dusleys start to get up, when he heard a peck on his window. It was Hedwig with a letter from grimbled place.  
  
Harry opened it and it said:  
  
Harry, as you know the you know what is located at you know where. And since that place belonged to a person who was closest to you. It now belongs to you. We need your permission to continue to use you know where for you know what. Hope to see you soon.  
  
Thanks  
  
Lupin  
  
Harry was very surprised and confused by the letter. First off what did Lupin mean that grumbled was his and second why had Lupin not said more. Harry did not want to think about it too much because it reminded him of Sirius and that was too painful. He tried to get it out of he head but he couldnt so he thought of the only happy thought he had the pretty girl from his dream. Harry smiled and sunk into his bed.  
  
Harry then started to hear banging at his door.  
  
"Get up" he heard his aunt Petunia yell. "What?" Harry thought to himself, it was only 7:25 and his aunt usually didnt make him get up till 8:00. Harry crawled out of his bed yawning, picked up his jeans off the floor and pulled them on over his boxer shorts. He walked over and opened the door and went out into the bright hallway. Then Harry felt a hard blow on his back.  
  
"Hey "he yelled Harry turned and saw Dudley with a smirk on his face.  
  
"You better watch yourself cousin because next time those demetors come I don't think I'll take the time to save you. Harry said coldly  
  
"Well your going to get it from dad." stumbled Dudley.  
  
"And why is that I haven't done anything?Harry responded,  
  
"Because Aunt Marge is coming for a surprise visit and dad is going to make sure what happed last time doesn't happen again." Dudley answered with a smirk. Harry's face dropped, Dudley must have seen it because he started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"What was Uncle Vernon going to do to keep him from getting mad at Marge?" Harry thought.  
  
"BOY GET DOWN HERE" rowed Uncle Vernon from down the stairs. Harry gritted his teeth pushed Dudley aside and trudged down the stairs.  
  
"Boy in here" Harry heard from the kitcken. Harry walked slowly to the kitchen. Uncle Vernon was sitting in his usual chair and Aunt Petunia was making her tea.  
  
"Harry please sit down" Harry eyes widened, this was the first time that Harry could remember that his Uncle had called him by his name. In fact it was the first time Uncle had been nice to him. Harry's Aunt and Uncle had been a bit more civil to him since the Order?s warning when the Dursleys had picked him up from the train station, but they had been no means courteous. Harry slowly sank down in the chair across from his Uncle.  
  
"Well Harry," He began "You are turning into a young man now and in this house young men are to act respectful to their elders. Like our Dudley here. He is a fine example of a respectful young man." Harry coughed. He knew for a fact that Dudley spent his summer holiday tormenting the old ladies in the next neiborhood by playing ding-dong- ditch. Dudley who had entered the room to hear Harry's lecture gave Harry a dirty look. Uncle Vernon continued  
  
"As you may know my sister Marge is coming for a surprise visit today. The past visit was not a pleasant one due to a certain mishap, but thankfully Marge doesn't remember a thing" He clenched his fist and the veins started to pop out of his head.  
  
"I know Harry that my dear sister likes to sometimes point out your faults. "  
  
"Sometimes" Harry said.  
  
"She torments me. Ridicules me, says bad things about my parents."  
  
'NOW SEE HERE!" Uncle Vernon yelled .  
  
"Vernon" Aunt Petunia yelled.  
  
"Sorry" He said to her.  
  
"Harry, I'll just get down to it, we would really appreciate it if you would keep your abnormallic abilities to yourself and not use them on Marge" He said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Ha"Harry burst out. "That's a laugh, I can't help but use them on her she make me so angry that I can't control them?  
  
"WELL WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE THEY TEACHING YOU IN THAT SCHOOL OF YOURS  
  
Uncle Vernon roared  
  
"Look it won't be a problem because I won't be here, I'm leaving"  
  
"REALLY AND WERE WILL YOU GO.THOSE FREAKS AREN'T EXPECTING YOUUTILL TOMMOROW.?  
  
"does it matter "Harry said with a smirk.  
  
"FINE LEAVE THEN"  
  
? I'll be gone in a hour. Harry stormed up the stairs. As he started to pack his stuff the thought of what Lupin and Tonks and everyone would say when he arrived at grimmald place. They couldn?t turn him down to stay there it was his house plus they did say they needed his permission to us it so who said he couldn't give it in person. He checked his money pouch to make sure he had enough to take the knight bus. When he was putting his things back in his trunk he came across the mirror that Sirius had given him the year before. It still had the note telling him that he could talk to him through the mirror by saying his name. Harry fought back the pain and wrapped the mirror up in paper and put it in his trunk. When he finished packing the rest of his stuff in his trunk including his fire bolt. He put hedwig in her cage and locked it. Then he shoved his wand in his jeans waistband and set of down the stairs.  
  
Really going are you? said Dudley who was waiting by the door.  
  
?Yeah I?m outa here Big D see next summer? he said opening the door and leaving before Dudley could respond. Harry carried his trunk and hedwid easier normal. His whole summer had been spent remulching the flowerbeds and reseeding the yard. Harry found out early that those mulch bags are not light and the grass seed is not light as a feather. The Durslys had no wheel barrel they had Harry. So Harry had gained some nice muscle over the summer. Which was to his advantage when Dudley tried to beat up on him. Now Harry could through a hard punch back. Harry made his way down Privet dr with some strange glances from the neighbors. Harry didn?t care he was out of there and for once he was not in trouble.  
  
He pulled his wand from his waistband and raised it up in and in a matter of minutes the knight bus came trudging to a stop in front of him. Stan shunpike the conductor stepped out and he recognized Harry immediately.  
  
?Hey, it?s choo Harry Potter.?  
  
?Yeah, Harry.? ?Here?s my money, I need to go to grimmald place London.? Said Harry.  
  
?O.k., yes sir.? He responded.  
  
Harry walked past Stan and onto the bus. He found a seat in the back. There was no one else on the bus that Harry could see. They quickly sped toward London. For some reason, Harry was not thinking of what the Wesley?s would say when he wrote to tell them to pick him up at Grimmald. Not about what Lupin or Tonks or Dumbledor or about anything. The thing that was strangely on Harry?s mind was that beautiful girl from his dream. In fact, he had to be prodded aware by Stan telling him he was there.  
  
?Well,? said Stan, ?this is Grimmald Place. Are you sure this is where you want to go??  
  
Harry stepped down off the bus into a familiar alley where he had been taken to order. Memories of Sirius flooded back to him giving him an aching feeling.  
  
?Sir?  
  
?Yes, yes? ?Thank you? replied Harry quietly.  
  
Are choo okay Mr. Potter?? Stan asked.  
  
?Fine? Harry said coldly.  
  
?Well, bye then.? Said Stan, getting on the bus.  
  
And they were off. Harry started walking toward #12. And he knocked on the door. A slit suddenly opened in the bottom and a pair of eyes appeared. And a yelp of surprise came from behind the door when they spotted Harry.  
  
?HARRY, Its HARRY, EVERYONE IT?S HARRY! Harry heard from behind the door.  
  
?Well don?t just leave him standing out there.? Harry heard another voice say. The door opened to Tonks with a smile on her face.  
  
?Harry, what a pleasant surprise!? She said.  
  
?Harry what are you doing here?? came Lupin's voice.  
  
?Um?? Harry stuttered.  
  
?HARRY BOY? Mrs. Weasly said coming into the room.  
  
?Oh we?ve missed you.? She said putting her arms around him. Harry was surprised to see her there.  
  
?Mrs. Weasly what are you doing here?? Harry asked.  
  
?Oh, we are staying here, but that is not important now. You must be hungry.? She answered looking him over.  
  
?Is Ron here?? said Harry looking around.  
  
?Of course dear, and Hermione and that sweet girl Serena.? Harry?s stomach gave a lurch. Why did that name effect him?  
  
?My goodness Harry you have gotten so muscular those muggles must have worked you hard.? Tonks said walking around him.  
  
?I?ll say,? added Mrs. Weasly. Harry could feel his face get hot.  
  
?Harry?, Lupin?s voice came again, ?Why are you here??  
  
?Not that we aren?t excited to see you dear.? Mrs. Weasly cut in while taking Hedwig in to the living room.  
  
?Well what it is" he began, but he was interrupted by Ron and Hermione walking in  
  
?Harry? they both said in unison.  
  
?What are you doing here?? Ron asked.  
  
?We were just getting to that.? Said Lupin.  
  
?Hold on Lupin, Harry here?s some tea dear? interrupted. Mrs. Weasly. Harry took the tea as they all walked in the living room and sat down.  
  
?Now can the boy tell us what happened?? said Lupin impatiently.  
  
?Yes go on Harry tell us what happened,? said Ron.  
  
?Well what happened was? Harry stopped and dropped his teacup sending shattering to the floor. The most beautiful girl Harry had ever seen had just walked into the room. She had strawberry blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was the girl from Harry?s dream.  
  
?Oh Harry?, said Mrs. Wesley. Picking up her wand and repairing the broken teacup. Harry couldn?t breathe, he couldn?t speak. His heart was going a million miles a second.  
  
?Harry,? said Hermione. ?This is the exchange student I was telling you about from the U.S., Serena.?  
  
?Hello Harry?, replied Serena. Harry just couldn?t say anything.  
  
?Well?? she finally said. ?I was wondering if you had anything else to drink besides tea. We don?t drink it very often at home and I guess I don?t have a taste for it. I?m sorry to be such a bother.?  
  
?Oh, of course dear. Said Mrs. Weasly getting up looking at Harry. ?And your not a bother I think we have some pumpkin juice in the kitchen. Hermione, Tonks why don?t you come along??  
  
?Why?? said Tonks, Lupin elbows her.  
  
?Oh, okay?. She says they all walk into the kitchen and Harry watches Serena go. Harry starts to breathe softly.  
  
?Harry what is the matter with you mate?? Says Ron.  
  
?That girl Serena she has been in my dreams the past couple of nights, and I couldn?t get her out of my head,? said Harry quietly.  
  
?How could she be in your dreams if you didn?t even know her?? Said Ron.  
  
?I don?t know?, said Harry.  
  
?Harry, said Lupin ?you need to get a handle on your crush or what because you can?t be drifting off like that.?  
  
?I know, but I can?t help it even before I knew she was real! I was thinking about her,? said Harry.  
  
?Plus, you are going to have to learn to talk to her because she is going to be around Hermione a lot. And, when she is not around Hermione was hoping you would help her out,? said Ron.  
  
?That is if I can talk to her.? Said Harry coldly.  
  
?I know mate.,? said Ron. ?Now, what are you doing here?? Asked Lupin. Changing the subject. Harry tells them about Aunt Marge?s visit and how he walks out. He is not in trouble but Lupin tells him that he should have sent an owl to warn them. Harry had been avoiding Serena the rest of the day. Which is not hard because she is up in he room most of the day.  
  
?We gave her own room,? Harry heard Mrs. Wesley telling Tonks. ?So she could do her meditating in private.?  
  
?I have never met a moon witch before, it is so neat,? said Tonks.  
  
?Shhh?you don?t want the boys to hear.? says Mrs. Weasley  
  
?Why doesn?t she want to tell anyone?? asks Tonks.  
  
?Well, isn?t? it obvious? She is already going to be different with being an American witch anyway she does not want the fact that she is a moon witch to add to it.? Replies Mrs. Weasley.  
  
?That makes sense.? Says Tonks.  
  
?But do you think she made Harry dream about her??  
  
?No No No she couldn?t have with those lessons he taking to keep you know who out of his dreams she could not have gotten past the dream barrier. I don?t know why he had the dream about her ahead of time. But one thing?s for sure, Harry?s got a big crush.? They start to giggle. Harry grits his teeth. Mrs. Wesley and Tonks talking about him freezing up in front of Serena. By the time school starts the whole school is going to know. Great, another thing to worry about. But, what is a moon witch?  
  
Later that night, while Harry and Ron were playing chess, they heard a scream coming from Serena?s room. Since Harry and Ron ere in Harry?s room and Harry?s room was the closet. They rush into her room. They see her on the floor unconscious. Harry runs over to her. He tells Ron to go and get someone. While Ron is gone Harry looks over her lifeless body, he notices a lightning charm that looks just like his scar around her neck along with a strange blue stone. He feels the strangest urge to kiss her but controls himself by remembering that she is in trouble. Suddenly, Mr. Wesley and Lupin come in the door along with Hermione and Ginny.  
  
?Oh my heavens? shrieks Mrs. Wesley, at the sight of Serena on the ground. Lupin heads down, looks Harry in the eyes and then pulls out his wand and points it at Serena and says:  
  
?Andorra?. Suddenly, Serena?s eyes split open. She looks over at Harry with surprise, but says nothing.  
  
?Harry?, Lupin says quietly, ?help me get her onto the bed.? Harry wonders why Lupin has asked him to help it certainly would have only have take one of them to lift her, but Harry does not argue he is glad to be close to her. When she is all settled on the bed, Lupin finally asks Serena what happened. She looks around at Ron, Mrs. Weasly Hermione and Ginny. Lupin gives her a look of approval.  
  
?I was meditating when all of a sudden, that bastard Voldemort attracted me through my mind.? Mrs. Weasly screamed, Hermione gasped. Ron?s jaw just dropped. Ginny squeaked. Harry was shocked for one he had never heard anyone talk about Voldemont like that before, and secondly, why would Voldemort attack her?  
  
?Well?, said Lupin, Mr. Weasly Ron, Hermione Ginny will you please excuse me, Harry and Serena.  
  
?But?, Ron began; Harry shot him a look so he left quietly. Once everyone had left Harry gave Lupin a look of concern. Well Harry, I guess we need to tell you?, ?Sirius was supposed to tell you when you turned 16 but now that he can?t it is my job. When your mother was in school, she had a best friend named Lucy.? A whimper came from Serena. Harry looked over at Serena who had reached for a brush and was now untangling her hair.  
  
?Okay, but what does that have to do with?? Lupin cut him off. ?I am getting to that. They were friends all the way through school. They were in the order together they got married at close to the same time. They even got pregnant at the same time. Your mother had a boy of course and Lucy had a girl. Your mother and her were very happy about this because wizards have an old tradition that your mother strongly believed in? His voice stumbled a bit. Your mom and dad made an agreement with Lucy and her husband that you would marry their daughter when you turned 18? Harry?s jaw dropped.. He couldn?t believe what he was hearing his parents had chosen his wife when he was a baby but who?? Harry looked over at a very red Serena. Harry?s face went hot he turned away.  
  
Lupin continued? as you may have figured out Harry, Lucy?s daughter is Serena. Unfortunately, death eaters killed Lucy and Andrew shortly after your parents. Serena was taken to live with relatives in America. Harry face was still red and glowing. I know 2 years isn?t a lot but you will get to know each other.  
  
?Well, Harry why don?t we leave Serena alone for a while, I wish to speak to you anyway.  
  
?Alright? Harry said quietly. When Harry and Lupin leave they hear a scream of frustration coming out of Serena?s room  
  
?She?ll be alright,? Lupin says. ?I?ll send Hermione in later. Tonks is explaining everything to her and Mrs. Wesley, Ron and Ginny.  
  
?Okay? is the only thing Harry can say.  
  
? I know this is a big shocker for you Harry, I can only imagine.?  
  
?No wonder I kept thinking about her,? says Harry. Then a thought hit Harry like a rock.  
  
?Does Voldemont want her dead?? He gasped.  
  
?Not dead, but we think he knows about you and her, so he may try and use her to get to you.?  
  
?We can?t let anything happen to her? Harry burst out.  
  
?Calm down Harry I know.?  
  
?I have talked it over with Dumbledor we will keep he safe. Harry took a deep breath.  
  
?Harry your parents choose a great girl for you I have been talking to her for the past couple of days, she is wonderful.?  
  
?I think I somehow know,? he said smiling. ?Don?t be afraid to go after he Harry go to he now if you think your ready?  
  
?I think I?ll go after I talk to Ron and Hermione.? He said ?Alright then I have some letters to write so I will be in my room till dinner if you need me.? He said walking down the hall. Harry walks down the stairs and into the living room where he finds Ron and Hermione sitting in silence.  
  
?Harry? Ron says as he walks up to them. ?Tonks just told us.?  
  
?Yeah I know? Harry says looking down at the floor.  
  
?Wow? Says Hermione. They sit there in silence for a few moments. When Harry says,  
  
?Well, aren?t you going to say anything else.??  
  
?Well what do you want us to say?? asks Ron  
  
?I don?t know anything.?  
  
?I just?. Hermione begins.  
  
?What?? says Harry?  
  
?I just can?t believe you have been promised to someone this whole time? she says in one breath.  
  
?Well believe it,? says Ron.  
  
?Man Harry you are one lucky guy Serena is one gorgeous girl. Says Ron smiling.  
  
?Hey? says Harry looking at him.  
  
?I already know she is taken but she is very pretty,? he says shrugging his shoulders.  
  
?Yeah I know? Harry says grinning with pride. ?Think about how jealous Moyfoy will be when he finds out that you?ve got the prettiest girl in school.? Said Ron. Harry and Ron laughed imaging the look on his face. Hermione left the room muttering something about boys. Hermione knocked on Serena?s door.  
  
?Come in? Comes a voice from behind the door. Hermione gasps, when she walks in and sees Serena suspended in midair with her legs crossed.  
  
?Hello Hermione what?s up?? She asks as if everything is normal. Hermione?s eyes are the size of an owl as she tries to spit out an answer. Thankfully Serena begins to talk.  
  
? I know they told you about Harry and me. Is that why you came to talk to me?? She asks nervously. Hermione can only nod her head.  
  
?Hermione, does this bother you?? she asks pointing to the empty air under her.  
  
?I can stop if you like.?  
  
?A little? she managed too squeak out. ?Oh, then no problem.? She floats back down.  
  
?Now what do you want to talk about?? Serena asks. Hermione looks down at the floor.  
  
?Why don?t you sit down?? Serena offers. Hermione sits down on the floor across from Serena and looks down at her feet.  
  
?Okay? Serena says taking a deep breath ?My grandmother told me about Harry when I was 12. I was told earlier than planned because my grandmother felt ill and wished to tell me. I couldn?t believe it, for one that I was engaged and second to Harry Potter. When she died, I was taken to live in a foster home. I had to hide the fact that I was a witch. It was hard but I made it. I left every year to what my foster parents thought was boarding school. I read as much as I could about Harry so I could know what I was getting into. I couldn?t tell anyone the only person I could talk to about it was my headmistress. She kept me informed with what was going on with Harry. How he was doing, when he won a Quitich game, when he got hurt. Even when he fought Voldemort. She told me about when Cedric Diggery died, and when our Godfather was killed.?  
  
?What?? said Herimone? There were tears in Serena?s eyes. ?Sirius was my Godfather also.? Serena said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand  
  
?Really?? Hermione asks,  
  
?Yes, of course, and Harry?s mother was my Godmother and my mother was Harry?s.? Serena responded. ?Why wasn?t Harry?s father your Godfather?? Hermoine asked. ?I don?t think that my father and Harry?s father got along very well.? She answered. ?Why?? Asked Hermione. ?I don?t really know.? Serena said shrugging her shoulders ?Sorry about my interruption?, said Herimone. ?Oh, don?t worry about it. I want you to understand since you are such a good friend of Harry?s. Well, anyway Dumbledor contacted my Headmistress and asked if I could come to Hogwarts for my 6th year so Harry could meet me. That way Dumbledor asked you to host me.  
  
?That makes sense,? replied Herimone. ?So now I am here that?s about it.? Herimone can?t hold it in any longer. ?What is a moon witch? I looked everywhere in every book I can?t find it.? Hremione burst out.  
  
?Hermione calm down they are very rare.? She said putting her hands on Hermione?s  
  
?I am a moon witch as was my great grandmother. It means pretty much what the title states. I can control the power of the moon. I can make the moon do what I want it to do. All of my energy comes form the moon. I can levitate by absorbing energy from the moon. I can also wait watch this.  
  
Serena closed her eyes and raised her hand and a blue sparkly light started to come out of her fingertips. Then she waved her hand over the room with sparkles coming out of her hand. The sparkles started to flutter down around the room. Hermione gasps. She has never seen anything like this before. The sparkles slowly start to fade.  
  
?That was light moon energy. Now watch this?. She got up and picked up a teddy bear from her bed and walked over and set it on an empty table. Then, she walked over to the other side of the room and stood facing the table. She closed her eyes and raised her hand so it pointed to the bear and before Hermione knew what happened, a blue light shot across the room making the bear fly across the room to the floor.  
  
?Wow? said Hermione.  
  
?Yep, I can do anything with my hands that you can do with your wand. But, I will be using a wand at school.?  
  
?Why? asks Hermione still staring at the bear.  
  
?Because I don?t want anyone to think I am weird.? She answed looking at her hands.  
  
?No one will think you are weird.? Said Hermione.  
  
?Really??  
  
?I?m sure of it. We go to school with Harry we have seen everything.? They giggle together. Hermione feels happy that she has a girlfriend that she can talk to. A knock came at Serena?s door.  
  
?Come in? said Serena. It was Ginny.  
  
?Hermione I am sorry to interrupt, but I am having a bit of trouble with my defensive charms and I need your help.? She asks. Hermione looked over at Serena who was now sitting on her bed.  
  
?It?s alright she said go ahead.? ?I want to change into some less traveled anyway.? She says smiling.  
  
?Okay Ginny, I?m coming. I see you later at dinner.? They left and close the door. Serena changed her clothes and than turned on her CD player and opened a book titled ?The Moon?. Downstairs Harry and Ron were still goofing off, and talking about stupid things. Jumping beans, and how to make them grow so big they would shake the world. Harry felt as if nothing bad had happened and nothing bad would ever happen again. It only got better when Fred and George showed up and told the story of how they escaped giant hookworms. When Mrs. Wesley called them for dinner, Harry?s sides hurt from laughing.  
  
?Harry, Mrs. Wesley whispered into his ear. I have saved you a seat next to Serena. She will be down in a minute.? Harry gulped Mrs. Wesley guided him to a seat next to Ron which he sat down in by the looks of things Fred would be on her other side. Their was such a commotion of everyone getting to their seats, Harry almost missed Serena enter the room. She looked if possible evermore beautiful than before she had on blue wizarding robes over blue velvet pants and shirt that matched her eyes and her hair down yet out of her eyes so he could see how they sparkled.  
  
?Hello Serena? said Mrs. Wesley.  
  
?Hello? she replied back. ?Here dear you are over there next to Harry.? Said Mrs. Weasly as she guided her over to him. Harry saw that she got slightly red. Harry looked over at Fred and George who were staring at Serena as she walked over to sit down next to Harry. She glanced over at him and gave a faint smile. As they began to eat, Harry doesn?t talk much. He is too busy looking at Serena. She had caught Harry looking at her a couple of times but Harry didn?t care she looked so lovely. He also noticed that Fred, George, and Ron also kept looking over at her. When Harry finished eating, the adults still seemed to be talking so he didn?t want to excuse himself. Plus, Serena didn?t? seem to be either. Harry looked over at the clock. But then heard a soft whisper in his ear.  
  
?Come to my room after you leave the table? Harry?s heart stopped he turned to look at her but Serena was gone. Harry suddenly said  
  
?Can I be excused??  
  
?Harry what?s the rush?? Mrs. Wesley asked.  
  
?Nothing, I?m just done?? He said looking around at everyone who was staring at him.  
  
?Well, alright? said Mrs. Wesley. Harry grabs his plate and clears it as fast as he can and runs out of the kitchen.  
  
?Poor love-sick boy? says Lupin. Tonk giggles.  
  
?Can I leave too?? asks Ron  
  
"Me too" says Hermione.  
  
"Us too" added Ginny, Fred and George. ?Very well, but leave Harry and Serena be.? Answers Mrs. Weasley. They walk out into the living room where they find Harry pacing.  
  
?Harry? Ron says questioningly. Harry takes Ron aside and tells him what Serena whispered in his ear. ?Well, you better get up there mate? "But?" replies Harry.  
  
?Go, don?t worry about it be yourself, go now? Ron says pushing him towards the stairs. Harry nods and turns and slowly walks up the stairs. Harry walked over to her door and knocked softly.  
  
"Come in" he heard a soft voice say.  
  
"Okay Harry" he said to himself, this is it. He opens the door. When he walks in, he yelps in surprise. Serena is floating in midair with her legs crossed.  
  
"Oh, sorry Harry, I seem to be surprising everyone with my levitation today."  
  
"Oh no, it's fine. It's actually really cool. How do you do that?" He asks shutting the door.  
  
"Well, I am a moon witch Harry." She answers. For some reason, Harry knew exactly what she meant and what a moon witch was.  
  
"You can sit down," She says. Harry walked over to the bed and sat down. Serena slowly lowered herself down to her feet. She walked over to the bed and stood in front of Harry. Harry had his head down not knowing what to do.  
  
"Harry" She said quietly. Harry looked up and into her eyes. He smiled.  
  
"Harry what do you think of this, of me?" She asked in a pouting but seductive tone. Harry stood up and did the bravest thing he has ever done in his life. He leaned over and kissed her. He knew instantly he loved the feeling of her warm soft lips massaging his. Suddenly, Harry felt a tingle feeling in the pit of his stomach, like it was telling him this was how it was supposed to be. When they broke apart, Harry didn't know what to say. Until he heard:  
  
"Did you feel it too?" Harry looked over at her. She was so beautiful.  
  
"Yes, I did." He replied.  
  
"I liked it," she said.  
  
"Me too" Harry said. Harry got the idea so he reached for her and kissed her again and that same feeling returned. When they parted then she giggled. over to the window when they saw it was a full moon. "With all of my emotion I made a full moon." She smiled. Harry smiled back. "Wait" he said Full moon OH NO Lupin yelled Harry. A scream came from down stairs. The both ran out of the room and down stairs. Lupin had transferred and had Ginny, Ron and Hermoine in a corner. Fred and George Mrs. Weasly and Tonks were on the ground injured.  
  
"Harry help them I get Lupin" Serena yelled to him.  
  
"But"  
  
"Just do it?" she yelled. Serena ran up to Lupin and threw a broken piece of furniture at him.  
  
"Harry" Mrs. Weasly moaned.  
  
"He isn't supposed to change until next month."  
  
"It's alright Molly." He said calmly. By the looks of it she had a broken arm and some other damage. He helped her into the down stairs bedroom along with Fred, Tonks and George. When Harry walked out Serena was busy shooting shots of blue light from her hands at Lupin.  
  
"Serena!" Harry yelled  
  
"Don't worry about me get Ron and everyone and help those who were injured." She said in between shots. Ron Ginni and Hermione went in to the next room to help the others. But, Harry stayed out to make sure that Serena was doing okay. Lupin charged at Serena blue light shot out of her hands and Lupin flew a across the room slamming him into the wall. She then waved her hands and had Lupin put into a body bind. Then she ran over to the window and put her hands up and yelled  
  
"Moon return as you were" Blue light shot from her hands. The moon returned to normal. Then Lupin turned back into a human. Serena fell to the floor heavily. Harry ran over to her.  
  
"Serena, Serena" Harry said holding her head in his lap. She opened her eyes but the normal sparkle was not there. Hermoine ran out of the downstairs bedroom.  
  
"Lupin your back." She cried as she helped him up. "What happened?" he asked rubbing his head  
  
"Not now" she said you need to lie down. She helped him into the other room.  
  
"Harry," she says as she walks back in everyone is going to be okay Tonks, Has a broken leg Mrs. Wesley a broken arm and two broken ribs Fred. Just got knocked out. George broken leg, arm, and three ribs." Harry held Serena close but still said nothing. Dumbledor's on his way." She said with concern.  
  
"What" Harry said? She guided him in to the other room. "Harry" a voice came. Dumbledor stood in the broken door way. "I see we had a problem here."  
  
"Yes sir" said Harry.  
  
"She has used all of her energy Harry I suggest you take her upstairs and let her rest. Madame Poprey is caring for others." "Yes sir." Harry answered as he leaned down a picked up Serena in his arms.  
  
"I see you two have met" Dumbeldor says with a smirk  
  
"Yes sir" Harry says with a smile. Harry walks up the stairs and into Serena's room. He lays her on her bed and removes her robe leaving her shoulders and arms exposed. Harry puts her in her bed and covers her up. He lies on the other side of her as she sleeps. He kisses her cheek than gets up and leaves the room. He walks down the stairs to join the others.  
  
Please review!!!! Harry is walking down a long dark hallway full of prison cells. A dark figure steps out of the shadows. Harry's scar begins to burn so badly it feels as if his head is going to explode.  
  
"Harry" Says a cold dark voice. Harry knew who this voice was immediately.  
  
"Voldemort" Harry says quietly holding on to his scar.  
  
"I would watch yourself Harry you have some thing that I want and now I know that it is very important to you," He said not taking his evil red eyes off Harry's.  
  
"And what would that be?" Harry asked coldly trying to not let to spitting feeling in his head effect him. Volemort gave Harry an evil grimace. "The moon witch would be a great help to me and my death eaters." He smiled at Harry.  
  
"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU BASTARD" Harry screamed. Charging at Voldemort with all his might not caring if he had no wand or that his head felt as if it were going to split in two. Voldemort raised his wand at Harry and spoke a most feared word  
  
"Crucio" Harry fell to the ground as the unbearable pain rushed though his entire body. He tried not to scream to not give him the pleasure but he lost as he let out an ear-spitting scream of pain.  
  
"HARRY" "HARRY, WAKE UP" Lupin was yelling at Harry trying desperately to snap him out of his dream. "  
  
"RON" He yelled over Harry's screams  
  
"GET DUMBLEDOR" Ron ran from the room with his ears covered. Harry's screams could be heard all over the house. Lupin was trying to shake Harry awake when Dumbeldor entered the room with his wand out.  
  
"Silentimbome" he said with he want pointing to a screaming Harry. Harry's scams slowly hushed but he was shaking as he lay on his bed. Before Lupin could ask Harry leaned over his bed and coughed and threw up. Lupin rubbed his back as he asked:  
  
"What happened to him?" Dumbledor looked around the room at Hermione and Ginni who were sitting in t corner looking scared, to Ron standing next to the bed.  
  
"Voldemort must have caught him in a dream and refused to let go." Replied Dumbledor.  
  
"Is everything okay" came a yell from the next room.  
  
"Fine mum" answered Ron.  
  
"Good thing Madam Popfrey gave her those sleeping pills." Said Ron "What about Serena is she still sleeping?" asked Hermione  
  
With the mention of her name Harry's eyes pop open. He gets up and pushes past Dumbledor without saying a word and walks out the door. Ron follows him as he walks over to Serena's room hoping with all his might that she is still safe in bed. He walks over to her bed where she is asleep; he hand is hanging off the bed. Harry knells down next to her and puts her hand in his. He thinks to himself of how peaceful and pretty she looks.  
  
"I don't know what I would do if anything happened to her." He thinks as he holds her hand tightly.  
  
"Harry" Ron says walking up to him.  
  
"Yes Ron" He responds not looking away from Serena.  
  
"Do you want to tell us what happened?" He asks.  
  
"Yes I'm coming," he answers. He kisses Serena's hand and sets it on the bed. Then gets up and leaves the room with Ron. Back in his room he tells them all about what he had seen in his dream.  
  
"Why does he need to have her?" Harry asks Dumbledor. "She is a very powerful witch to be able to do her magic with out a wand and change the phase of the moon. No other kind of witch or wizard can do that. That would be very handy for Voldemort to have." He answers.  
  
"Why doesn't he just find another one?" Harry asks feeling his anger rise.  
  
"That is impossible Harry" Dumbledor says simply.  
  
"WHY?" Yells Harry losing his temper.  
  
"Because the next moon witch will be your child's daughter." Dumbeldore said calmly.  
  
"Oh um." Stumbled Harry,  
  
"Well what are we going to do then?""We will do our best to protect her." Say Dumbledor looking concerned.  
  
"I can't lose her." Says Harry putting his head in his hands.  
  
"I know Harry. Here take this so you can get some sleep." Dumbledor hands Harry some clear liquid in a vile.  
  
"That is for everyone else as well" he says. After everyone else has left the room Harry says,  
  
"Sir, what exactly are Serena and I going to do at school? Are we not to tell people about us?  
  
"That is entirely up to the two of you." Dumbledor says packing up his wand and bottles. "But, I would suspect Mr. Potter it would not take long for you to keep your hands to yourself." Harry's face got red.  
  
"So I can. Harry began  
  
"Within reason Mr. Potter" he raised his voice a little. Harry grinned and looked down. "Now we can talk more in the morning you need your sleep." Dumbledore left the room and Harry crawled into his bed and drank the vile. Within minutes, he was in a dreamless sleep. When Harry awoke the next morning, he yawned and reached for his glasses. It was bright in his room. Brighter than he was used to. He sat up and looked around. Hedwig was asleep in her cage his trunk was popped open on the dresser. The chair had his shirt from the day before hung over it. He got up and pulled on a clean pair of jeans and an old T-shirt, the only kind he had. He wished diagon alley had a place he could by normal T- shirts. As he walked by Serena's room, he heard singing so he knocked on her door. It opened partly and the singing got louder. Harry peaked inside. Serena was standing at her mirror brushing her hair and singing to herself. Today she was in black velvet pants with a matching yellow shirt with a black moon and star on the front. She looked gorgeous, Harry thought. Suddenly, Harry lost his balance and fell flat on his face. "Ouch" he yelled. Serena screamed and turned to see Harry on the ground halfway in her room. She smiled and put her hands on her hips. "Harry." She said in sexy tone  
  
"Sorry", he said as he got up.  
  
"How long were you there?" she asked.  
  
"Not long", he said dusting himself off. Serena pushed her door closed leaving Harry inside. He looked at the door in amazement. Then she walked up to him and put her arms around his heck and kissed him and that feeling was still there in Harry's stomach.They broke apart and Serena walked over to the mirror and started to put her hair up in a pony tail. Harry walked up behind her and whispered in her ear.  
  
You look gorgeous." Then smiled. She blushed. Then she grabbed his hands and put them around her waist and looked up in to his eyes. Harry loved the feeling of the velvet on her stomic. He looked in to her blue eyes they were so overpowering. Then they started to kiss, and the feeling in Harrys stomic was just about to start when... Hermione walked in  
  
Serena breakfast is. Hermione stopped dead. She just stands there lost for words. They stop kissing and look over at her.  
  
"Yes, Hermione" asks Harry.  
  
Um, um, Br, Br, breakfast is is ready. She manages to stumble out. Then she leaves as fast as she can. Trying with all her might to control the tears in her eyes. Serena tries to go after her, but Harry stops her.  
  
"I think we ought to leave her alone." He says  
  
"Your right I suppose ." She replies they walk out of the room and down the stairs together and tell Ron what happened. "Girls" He groans.  
  
"Hey" says Serena.  
  
"She may be very destaght by all of this I don't blame her for running off" Serena says hitting Ron on the back..  
  
"Whatever" Says Ron After breakfast, which Hermione did not turn up for, Harry and Ron get into a discussion about the quiditch team this year?  
  
"Well everyone our 3rd year is gone now," says Harry.  
  
"I know. Plus, I suck at keeper," says Ron looking down  
  
"You're not that bad." Says Harry putting his hand on Ron's shoulder  
  
"Thanks." Says Ron pulling away  
  
"So we need 2 beaters and 3 chasers." He says changing the subject  
  
"Hey" says Ginni, "I'm guaranteed one of those chaser spots right?" "Yes  
  
Ginny!" says Ron. "  
  
"Hey, you need a great beater?" Came Serena's voice. "  
  
What, you play quiditich? Ron asks,  
  
"Who doesn't" She answers your talking to Eagleton's #1 beater for 3 years. The first 2 years I was there I was a chaser." She says with a smirk. "Great" said Ron "you're going to be in Gryffindor with us so you can be on the team." Harry gave him a look, but smiled.  
  
"Now we just will have to have tryouts for everyone but I trust that you'll be great."  
  
"Harry, Ginni the team captain position is up for grabs too since we are veterans." Ron tells them.  
  
"I don't want it," says Ginni  
  
'Harry, you and I both know that you're the captain I don't really need it anyway", said Ron. Looking a little down  
  
"Sure Ron," asked Harry,  
  
"Yeah, said Ron."  
  
"Serena do you have a broom?" he asks changing the subject again, She laughed.  
  
"Well of course silly the Moonstone 727 as good as your Nimbus 2001 even better by some standards." She says looking at Harry.  
  
"Moonstone 727?" said Ron. I heard about those they are really rare."  
  
"Here they are rare, not in the U.S.," she says smiling at Harry. He smiles back maybe it would be cool having Serena on the team. They continued to talk about quiditch until lunch when Hermione showed up and acted as if nothing had happened.  
  
At lunch Mrs. Weasly informs them that they will be going to Digon ally today to get there things for school. Harry is excited that is until Lupin informs him that he and Serena will not be going with Ron, Hermione and Ginni. They will be going with a group of order and ministry workers. Harry groans. But, then he remembers his dream, so he doesn't argue. He and Serena say goodbye to Ron, Hermione and Ginni and Mrs. Wesley as they disappear through the fireplace.  
  
"Alright, do we have everyone? Says Lupin.  
  
"Wait where is Moody?" They hear a crack then a crash coming from the kitchen. They go in and find Moody with a pot over his head he pulls it off and says:  
  
"Am I late? Oh, hello Harry". He says noticing Harry  
  
"And this must be Serena."  
  
Hello" she says.  
  
"I think I met your mother once ,sweet girl."  
  
Serena smiles.  
  
Well, lets get going shall we, says Lupin. Mundungus opens the door and says off we go.  
  
""Such a lovely girl you are."" Said a witch as they walk out of the house. "I'm Hestia Jones."  
  
"I agree Hestia you're a lucky boy, Harry" said Kingsley. Harry blushed, as did Serena.  
  
"Where are we going?" Asked Harry  
  
"To a port key that will take us to Digon ally." Said Kingsley.  
  
"Almost there" yelled Lupin from the front.  
  
"Here we are" he said as they reached a small eclosed alleyway "Now it's right here" said Lupin pointing to a broken lamp.  
  
"Now we all must touch it together okay, one, two, three." Harry felt a big rush in his stomach as the portkey took them to digon ally. His feet hit the ground hard and he fell down so did Serena they were the only ones. Kingsley helped them up and Harry brushed himself off.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked Serena.  
  
"I'm fine," answered Serena. She smiled. Kingsley winked at Harry. Harry looked around to where they had landed. They were in back of the Leaky Cauldron. Lupin pulled out his wand and tapped on the bricks. They opened up to reveal a busy digon ally.  
  
Okay everyone don't let either of them out of your sight for a second. Mooney said. Looking at Mundugus.  
  
Okay, let's go. Harry and Serena led the way. First they went to Gringots well, tried to Harry and Lupin had to keep pulling Serena away from all of the windows. He grabbed her hand and had to drag her away from the magical masonry. Yet once he got her walking again, he didn't want to let go. Serena didn't seem to mind.  
  
"Harry what is it that you need?" asked Lupin.  
  
Well, since I am going to be an amour, I'm taking potions. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and I can drop history of magic. Harry looked at his letter he had received the day before from Hogwarts.  
  
Books needed:  
  
· Handy charms for 6th years  
  
· Transfiguration year 6  
  
· Defending yourself from evil forces  
  
· Evil beings and how to eliminate them  
  
· Advanced potions year 6  
  
He also needed to replenish his potion ingredient stocks. Plus, his robes were about 2 inches short. And some quills, ink and parchment.  
  
Harry told these things to Lupin.  
  
All right, then what about you Serena.  
  
Well, she said, she pulled her letter out of her robes. I need,  
  
· Handy charms for 6 years,  
  
· Transfiguration year 6,  
  
· Astrology in the Stars,  
  
· Fortune Tellers Handbook,  
  
· Defending Yourself from Evil Forces,  
  
· Potions You Will Need for Life Year 6.  
  
What do you want to be Serena? Lupin asked before Harry could.  
  
An Oracle-Auror. She answerd with a smile  
  
What? Asked Harry. Everyone else was wowing. Lupin answered for her.  
  
It's and aurora that has psychic abilities they are a great help most people who are real psychics don't want to put themselves with us because of the danger but when they do, it's great because they are a big help. Serena smiled. Harry grinned too.  
  
"Serena young lady you can defiantly guarantee yourself a spot on the order." Said Moody putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Here here" said everyone else. After they left Gringots, which Serena had to have money transferred to, they went to Flours and Bloats to get their books. They proceed next door to get their quills, ink and parchment. Next they went to the Apachary to get their potion supplies. Serena then made Harry go into the Fortune Tellers shop where she bought her crystal ball and tarot cards. Harry dragged Serena in to the Quititich supply store to see if his broom was still number one. Before he went in Lupin told him that today was July 30th and Serena was born just one day after him. Harry thanked him and went in. While Serena and Tonks are looking at beater mallets Harry walks over to that window and sees a Fire bolt sitting there with a sigh over it saying "Fire bolt still #1" He smiles As he hears" This is great Tonks, it has dead eye perission bound to hit any bludger. Thank you so much" He hears Serena squeal. Harry turns around and sees that Tonks has just bought Serena a new mallet. "I was never very good at getting people what they wanted so since your birthday is in a day I'll just get it for you now  
  
'Tonks says as she pays the wizard behind the counter. "Thank you soooo much" says Serena hugging her. Harry had no idea what to get Serena for her birthday. He let Tonks know that he was leaving and went outside to join the others. Harry then noticed a shop he had never seen before. It had pretty trinkets in the window chimes, bottles and jewelry. Harry walked closer and saw a ring that stuck out. It had a blue crescent moon shape jewel next to a yellow star shaped jewel on a silver ring. Harry told Moony where he was going. But Mooney insisted on following him. They walked inside the store into a very sparkly room. There were chimes everywhere making noise.  
  
"Can I help you?" Came a voice. A lady appeared from behind a curtain she was dressed in white wizarding robes. Moony jumped but said nothing.  
  
"Yes, I want to buy that moon ring in the window." Said Harry; looking over at the window.  
  
"Oh, then you must know the moon witch of this lifetime." She said as she walked over to the window and took the ring out of the display.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Asked; Harry.  
  
"Well, this ring belonged to the first moon witch there was, and only those who have met the moon witch of the lifetime can see it." She answered. Harry looked over at Moony who was looking around. Harry rubbed his forehead not knowing what to say.  
  
"Wait" she said suddenly moving putting her hands on his scar.  
  
"You're your Harry Potter aren't you?"  
  
"Yes ma'am" he answered.  
  
"You know this moon witch?" She asked  
  
"Yes ma'ma". He said again. "Then you should know that she is in great danger!" She said looking into his eyes.  
  
"I know" Harry said looking out the window.  
  
"You don't mean she is here." She said looking at Moony.  
  
"She is very well protected not to worry." Mooney interrupted.  
  
"I would hope so." She said  
  
"Well Harry, I think I know who this ring is for; you are doing a great thing giving it to her. Here take it." She hands him the ring in a blue velvet box.  
  
"I couldn't, let me pay please." Harry says.  
  
"No Harry, I couldn't live with myself if I made the moon witch's husband pay for her own ring." Harry blushed.  
  
"You take good care of her Harry. and Happy Birthday." She says to him.  
  
Harry and Mooney left and they went to the robe shop to join the others. Harry had the ring in his pocket safe and sound. After they left their arms full of stuff, they went home. Mrs. Wesley invited every one to stay for dinner and afterward, Harry and Ron played chess while Serena told Hermione and Ginni their fortunes with her new crystal ball and tarot cards. After everyone left, Mrs. Weasly sent everyone up to bed early. Harry didn't really mind a whole lot he was pretty tired from his adventure at digon ally. He had told Ron and Hermione about what had happened in the shop, but they didn't seem to worry. Serena was already up stairs by the time Harry arrived. She was standing in front of his bedroom door. He was surprised to see her, but happy she walked up to him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Then she whispered,  
  
" Goodnight I'll see you later", in his ear, then kissed his cheek and went into her room. Harry stood there for a few seconds dumbstruck, then walked into his room and took off his jeans and shirt wondering what she meant by "see you later."  
  
Harry lied down on his bed. He didn't even bother to put on p.j.s, his boxers were comfy enough. But then he remembered what Serena had said so he got up and put just his p.j. pants on. It was too warm in the house to put on top. He dozed off to a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Harry, Harry", he heard though his sleep. Then he woke up to the best thing to wake up to, Serena was leaning  
  
Over him with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hi Happy Birthday", she said then she leaned down and gave him along kiss. When they broke, she said,  
  
"Okay now goodnight you can go back to sleep."  
  
"Wait", Harry said, sitting up  
  
"Don't go". She smiled.  
  
"Well, I need some sleep" She said.  
  
"You can sleep here" Harry offered.  
  
"Harry" She said  
  
"You can trust me" Harry said picking up a t-shirt and putting it on.  
  
"Even though it would be tough with Serena in a tank top and short shorts" he thought  
  
"Okay fine, but only because it's your birthday." She walked over to the right side of the bed and lied down on her side. Harry watched for a few seconds then lay back down. Serena turned over and faced Harry and inched a little closer to him and bit her bottom lip. Harry looked into her sparkly blue eyes he put his hand on top of hers.  
  
"You mean a lot to me Serena and I know this sounds really weird coming from a guy you just met yesterday but, I don't know what I would do if I lost you" Harry Said looking down at her hand.  
  
"Harry" Serena said making Harry look in to her eyes again  
  
"I don't think it's weird, our parents had us promised to each other for a reason and I am having the same feelings for you. We are meant to be together." Harry smiles at her.  
  
"So you are not upset about getting married?" He asks he asks looking away.  
  
"No, not at all" she says to him putting her hands on his cheek.  
  
"I actually can't wait to sleep in bed with you right next to me." She says getting red.  
  
"We can do it now." Harry says excitedly." Serena laughs "Maybe, we just can't get caught." She says quietly.  
  
"Well I can't wait to be able to kiss you anytime I want to." Harry says softly putting his hand on her bare shoulder. Harry leans over to kiss her. It is a long passionate kiss, Harry slides his hand down her waist as she turns on to her back then he starts to move down her thigh but she pushes on his chest. She stops kissing him: "I'm sorry Harry put I really am tired" She says in a soft voice. "Its fine" He says lying down on his back next to her. Then he feels her come and curl up on his chest. He smiles and puts his arm around her and kisses her head. In a few moments they are both asleep.  
  
When Harry awoke the next morning, Serena was still asleep next to him. He just looked at her. She opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Morning" he said.  
  
"Morning" she said yawning. Suddenly the door opened. "Hi Harry Happy Birth..." He began. It was Ron.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"Shut up" they both said. Serena kissed Harry then got up and stretched so her shirt showed her stomach.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry, see you at breakfast." She said, then walked over to Ron smiled then walked out the door. Harry propped himself up against the headboard and put his hand where Serena was sleeping, it was still warm.  
  
"So," said Ron,  
  
"Did anything good happen?"  
  
"Ron" Said Harry  
  
"Well she was in here all night" Ron said closing the door.  
  
"How do you know?" Harry asked.  
  
"I went in there earlier because I thought I heard something."  
  
"So what happened", Ron answered. Harry told Ron about what happened.  
  
"Mate, you are the luckiest guy alive", Ron said. Harry smiled.  
  
"Well, you best get down to breakfast everyone is waiting for you" said Ron.  
  
"Why?" asked Harry.  
  
"Because it's your birthday duh-"  
  
"Oh yea right" said Harry realizing his own stupidity. Ron left the room and Harry changed his clothes and tried to fix his messy hair. He met Serena in the hallway she had a present in her hands she was wearing green velvet today. She looked gorgeous Harry thought. She leaned over and kissed him and they walked down the stairs together. They walked into the kitchen and everyone told Harry Happy Birthday. He and Serena sat down. Mrs. Weasly filled them with pancakes, eggs, sausages and toast.  
  
"Ginni, we are just so proud of you dear." Said Mrs.Weasly. "Yes, yes we are!" Said Mr. Weasly. Harry noticed that Mr. Wesley was at the table.  
  
"What's going on?" Harry, asked  
  
"Ginni made perfect" Mrs. Wesley burst out. "Congratulations Ginni" Harry said to her.  
  
"Thank you Harry" says Ginni smiling.  
  
"Harry we got you some thing" Mrs. Wesley said changing the subject.  
  
"Oh, Mrs. Wesley you didn't have to." Harry began.  
  
"No, no, no Harry it was nothing." Mrs. Wesley says as she hands Harry medium sized box wrapped in brown paper.  
  
"This is from the Weasley family." She says with a smile. Harry looks at Ron and smiles. He pulls off the brown paper and opens the box; he pulls out a black shoulder bag. "Harry, you can use that bag to carry all your stuff in even though it's small because it has an expander that makes it seem bigger than it looks." Ron says excitingly.  
  
"Awesome" Harry says examining the bag.  
  
"It even has a built in feather light spell so it never gets heavy no matter how much stuff you put in it." Says Mr. Weasly.  
  
"Wow thank you so much" Says Harry.  
  
"Your welcome dear" says Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Here you are Harry" Hermione says handing Harry a package wrapped in a Daily Profit.  
  
He opens up a book titled "Everything you Need to Know to be an Auora"  
  
"Thank you" he says  
  
"No problem" she says.  
  
"This one is from me" say Serena She hands him a lumpy package Mrs. Wesley hands Harry a medium size box. This is from all of us. Harry looks at Ron , he smiles. He pulls off the brown paper and opens the box. He pulls out a lack shoulder bag. Harry, you can use that bag to carry all your stuff in ever it's small because it has an expander that makes it 5 times bigger than it really is while it still really looks small.  
  
"Cool, thank you very much." Your welcome Harry. Hermione slides a present over to Harry. He opens it. It's a book everything you need to know about being an aurora.  
  
"Thank you" He says.  
  
"Your welcome" she says smiling. Lupin walks up to Harry and hands him a box  
  
"Open it later" he says,  
  
"Okay." Harry says "My turn" Serena says handing Harry a lumpy package. He smiles at her in thanks. He opens it up and can't believe what's inside. T- shirts! He picks one up. There's a black one with a stitched Gryiffendor patch on the pocket. Another one like it except white. Then a black one with a snitch on the pocket and a white one of those as well.  
  
"Wow, thank you" he said  
  
"Your welcome" she says.  
  
"But how did you know" he asks quietly.  
  
"I know more than you think," she whispered in his ear. Harry gives her a smirky smile. As they continue their breakfast, Harry reaches and puts Serena's hand in his. She smiles and goes slightly red. When they are excused, Ron shows Harry just how much stuff can fit into his new bag. They fit all of Harry's Ron's and Serena's school books in it with out any problem.  
  
"This is so neat, thanks Ron," said Harry.  
  
"No problem mate" replies Ron. Harry spots Serena across the room reading a magazine. He walks over to her and before he knows what happens, he says,  
  
"Hello sexy". He gets red. Serena looks up from the magazine and giggles.  
  
"Sorry" he says  
  
"Don't be, it's actually very flattering coming from the famous Harry Potter." She holds up a worn copy of the Quibbler, the issue that Harry had told his story about Voldemort coming back. The one that last year had been banned at Hogwarts. Harry looked at her in surprise.  
  
"I also have quite a few witch weekly's with articles by a Miss Rita Skeeter mentioning you. Harry groaned. Remembering the trouble he had his 4th year.  
  
"You know that Hermione and I never were going out right?" he said.  
  
"I know," she said.  
  
"You were too busy with Cho Chang," she whispered in his ear. She kissed his cheek and left the room and a very dumbstruck Harry.  
  
"How did she know?" He thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Lupin entering the room with a smile.  
  
"Good news everyone, in celebration of Harry's and Serena's birthdays, Dumbledor has given us permission to play Quidditch in the field behind the burrow." The room broke out in cheers. Serena came back into the room and sat down next to Harry.  
  
"Now" Lupin continued. Order members will be there for safety reasons and Ron, Ginni your brothers Fred, George, Bill and Charlie are going to meet us there."  
  
"Yes," yelled Harry and Ron together.  
  
"Now we can practice," said Ron.  
  
"We are going to go and change" said Serena and Ginni getting up.  
  
"Us too" said Ron and Harry. Hermione just sat there looking at her feet.  
  
"Alright, I'll go as a fan," said Hermione.  
  
"Great" said Lupin. When everyone had changed they were told to wait in the dinning room. Serena was dressed in an old torn jeans that were too big and a T-shirt with cherries on it that looked as if it was it was a hand me down. But Harry thought she still looked great. She had her new mallet at her shoulder. She looked over at Harry and smiled.  
  
"We have a whole Quidditch set," Ron told Harry  
  
"I got it for Christmas last year." Harry had his fireboat at his side. He had been taking great care with it over the summer since his loss of it over the year.  
  
"Serena" came Lupin's voice.  
  
"Here's your broom." He handed her a broom that looked just like Harry's old Nimbus 2000 except hers had moonstone 727 on the handle. Harry kind of missed his nimbus a little. Maybe she would let him have a go on it.  
  
"Hey Serena" he said  
  
"Yes Harry, you can have a go on my Moonstone as long as I can try the Firebolt." She said looking answering him before he even asked.  
  
"She did it again how did she do that?" He thought but, his thought was interrupted by Lupin telling them that it was time to go. They each lined up to fireplace. Ron went first. He grabbed a fistfull of floo powder and flew it into the flames and said  
  
"The Borrow." And walked in and disappeared. Serena went next and did the same thing. She cringed before stepping in.  
  
"She must not like it either." Harry thought. After she disappeared it was his turn he hated this he grabbed his floo powder and threw it in yelling  
  
"The Borrow." Then walked in. He felt himself being spun his stomach gave a lurch as he landed. He walked out into the burrow where he had spent some of his best times. Serena was dusting herself off she smiled at Harry. Then walked over to him and wiped off his nose with her hand. Then she crested his cheek with her hand then ruffed his matted hair.  
  
"I think I got it all." She said in a sweet voice. Harry smiled. She smiled back they turned as the others came through the fireplace and Mrs. Weasly and Lupin appeared They waited for Moody and Tonks to get there before setting off toward the field. Right away Harry saw that the goals were made of old pieces of wood. Fred, George, Bill and Charlie were already there when they arrived.  
  
"You're a beater as Serena?" Asked George noticing Serena's mallet.  
  
"Yep, for 3 years". She said.  
  
"Alsome" Fred and George say together. They split into teams. Charlie is the seeker for one team Harry for the other. With the shortage of players they had only one beater. Fred on Charlie's team, and Serena on Harry's. George is keeper for Charlie's team Ron was Harry's. Ginni is chaser for Charley and Bill for Chaser for Harry. They even got Lupin and Tonks to play as chases. Lupin was on Harry's team. Tonks was on Charlie's. Mrs. Wesley let the blunders go and the snitch after everyone was up in the air. Then threw the kawofle up in the air. The game was a mess. Tonks and Lupin were very bad they kept running into people. But Harry got to see Serena smack a few blunders that nearly missed Charley and Fred. She was just as great of a beater as Fred or George. The score cam out to Charlie's team 20 to Harry's team 150 Harry caught the snitch, but they didn't make any points. Afterwards they just chased each other around Harry tried Serena moonstone it did feel like his nimbus. She loved his fire bolt. She zoomed around everywhere doing twirls and flips that Mrs. Weasly scream. That night after everyone went to bed, Harry snuck into Serena's room. She must have been expecting him because she was the room was all dark except for candles that she had lit and a fire that burned in the fireplace. She also looked very sexy when he walked in she was lying on the bed in a tight black velvet tank-top that was too short exposing her tummy, and short tight black velvet shorts. Harry got a little "over excited "when he walked in and saw her, luckily for him he was wearing baggie boxer pants. He thought of Aunt Petunia in the same outfit as Serena and that helped. Harry walked over to the front of the bed and looked at a very erotic Serena. He had to think of his Aunt Petunia to restrain himself from jumping on the bed with her. She smiled at him and crawled off the end of the bed, her eyes sparkling, the tops of her breast exposed. Harry gulped as she stood in front of him and ran her fingers down his chest.  
  
"Hello" she spoke in a very seductive tone that made Harry want to through her on the bed and kiss her all over.  
  
"Hi" he said barely able to speak due to the racing speed of his heart.  
  
Serena looks over at the window where the stars are shining, a piece of her hair falls in her eyes but she makes no effort to remove it as she turns to face Harry again.  
  
"Did you really mean it Harry?" she asked not losing the seductive tone  
  
"Do you really want me, need me?" Harry's heart got faster he put his hand on her bare shoulders.  
  
"Yes, I do I always have and always will" he says slightly trembling.  
  
"Right answer" she says simply. She puts her arms around his neck and his slide down to her waist. She brushes her soft warm lips against his.  
  
"I Love You" Harry says feeling like as long as Serena is with him he will always be happy.  
  
"I Love You Too," She says which makes Harry feel as if everything bad that has happened never did. They start to kiss passionately. Serena rubbing her fingers through Harry's hair. Harry starts to slide his hands up and down from Serena's waist to her thighs. They start to move toward the bed. They hit it unexpectedly and Harry falls on top of Serena. Harry's glasses fall off him and on to the floor. They continue to kiss. Serena pulls Harry's shirt off him as her rolls off her. She straddles on top of him and sit up, the both are breathing heavily. Serena starts to giggle. "What?" Harry asks out of breath. She gets off him and leans over his stomach. Harry can feel her bare skin on his tight abs and has to think of Aunt Petunia yet again. She comes back up with his glasses and puts them on him. Then continues to kiss him. She kisses his forehead but she stops when and feels a warm gentle kiss on her chest.  
  
"Harry" she says as she moves back down.  
  
"Sorry" he says looking in to her eyes.  
  
"It's okay," she says smiling. He starts to kiss her lips again. His hands slowly creep up her shirt. He begins to pull it up slowly until he exposes her breast. Serena gets very red and tries to cover herself, but Harry stops her by sitting up and holding her in his arms. He starts to kiss her neck, and she moans in pleasure. He stops and lays back and she lies in his arms. He breathing slows and Harry soon realizes that she is asleep. He kisses her exposed back and neck and covers himself and Serena up and soon he is asleep with his arms around her. "HARRY JAMES POTTER" Harry hears yelled from someone in his sleep, which made him jolt awake. When he saw just who had made the yell he jumped four feet in the air.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" screamed Lupin who was standing in front of Serena's bed red faced. Serena gets as red as Harry's quidditch robes and wraps herself in the sheet and scrambles off the edge of the bed farthest from Lupin.  
  
"I.I.I" Harry stammers looking around for some kind of explanation.  
  
"WELL?" Lupin roars his face getting redder by the second.  
  
"Nothing happened" Harry manages to say.  
  
"HARRY I DON'T AAAAAAAAAAA" Lupin screams throwing his hands in the air. Serena peeks her head out from behind the bed wearing Harry's shirt. Harry had never seen Lupin this mad before.  
  
"Lupin I'm" Harry began but did know what to say.  
  
"JUST OUT, GET OUT" He yells holding his head. Harry didn't need telling twice, he gave Serena an apologetic look and left the room. Harry went in to his room and started to pace back and forth when he heard voices coming from Serena's room. A few moments later Lupin stormed into Harry's room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
"Busted" Harry thought.  
  
"SIT" Lupin said sternly. Harrpace in the very spot that Harry had just been pacing in.  
  
"OKAY, HARRY I AM GOING TO TALK AND YOU ARE GOING TO JUST FUCKING LISTEN YOU GOT ME. Lupin said taking Harry by complete surprise. Harry nodded he head.  
  
"I TALKED WITH SERENA AND IT SEEMS THAT SHE HAS SET THE BOUNDREYS WITH YOU. I NOT BY CHOICE, HAVE TO ALLOW YOU TO DO WHAT YOU WANT. THE RESON IS, THIS IS YOUR HOUSE NOT MINE. BUT IF I FIND OUT THAT YOU CROSSED THOSE BOUNDRYS WITH OUT SERENA WANT TO THEN I HAVE THE RIGHT TO KICK YOUR ASS YOU GOT ME?" Harry's eyes widen he definitely has never seen this side of Lupin before.  
  
"NOW HARRY SCHOOL IS COMPELTLY DIFFERENT. THE RULES ARE SET FOR YOU, AND I WOULD EXPECT YOPU TO FOLLOW THEM. IF I FIND OUT YOU BROKE THEM THEN I WILL KICK YOUR ASS GOT IT?"  
  
"Yes sir" Harry said slightly shaky, he was just waiting for something like the polyjuice to wear off and Uncle Vernon to appear in front of him. (It never happened, this was really Lupin.)  
  
"Okay, Harry I'm sorry about this. It's just that's how my dad dealt with things so that's how I do it okay" Lupin says very fast. Harry just sits on the bed dumbstruck.  
  
"I know I am not your dad Harry, I am not Sirius either but I'll do my best to your nose clean." He says sitting down next to Harry, Which surprises him.  
  
"What happed to mean, angry, red Lupin? "Harry thinks. "  
  
"Now I mean every word of what I said about following the rules at school, and not passing Serena's boundaries. I know that I can trust you alright?" Lupin says not raising his voice but putting his hand on  
  
Harry's shoulder.  
  
"Yes sir" Harry says again. Lupin stands up to leave the room but stops to look at Harry who is scratching his head.  
  
"You are your father's son," He says before leaving the room. Harry waits a few moments before getting up to go in to Serena's room. When he walks in she is at her mirror doing her hair wearing tight jeans and a pink top with the word princess on it.  
  
"Happy Birthday" he says walking up behind her and giving her a kiss on her neck. She smiles saying nothing as she continues to put her hair in a bun. Harry looks at himself in the mirror. He decides he looks pretty good. He is no longer that skinny lanky boy, but lean and muscular with his abs and arms. The only thing that hasn't changed is his messy black hair and round glasses. He reaches up to fix his messy hair, but Serena grabs his hand  
  
"Don't," she says "It make you look more rouged and sexy.  
  
"Alright" Harry says smiling. He leans down and kisses her soft lips.  
  
"You better get dressed" she says putting her hands on his bare chest.  
  
"You're probably right," he says wanting more. He leaves to go to his room to get dressed. Harry pulls on his black snitch shirt and a pair of jeans when there is a knock at his door.  
  
"Come in" he yells just as he is putting on his glasses.  
  
"Hey mate"  
  
"Hey Ron" Ron walks in the door and sits down in a chair.  
  
"I heard Lupin yelling at you this morning." Says Ron  
  
"Yeah" says Harry putting his shoes on.  
  
"You were in Serena's room all night?" Ron asks.  
  
"Yeah" says Harry trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well says Ron losing control what happened?" Harry just smiles and turned away.  
  
"Come on Harry please tell me mate," begged Ron.  
  
"Why do you want to know so badly?" asks Harry just to torture Ron.  
  
"Because Serena is so hot and you are my best mate and you are suppose to tell me everything." Yelled Ron.  
  
"Okay I'll tell you," said Harry laughing. Harry told Ron what happened the night before and Ron listened intently.  
  
"Wow" said Ron with his ears a little red.  
  
"Yeah I know' said Harry with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I wish I had a girl who liked me like that and who I could do that kind of stuff with." Ron said getting a little redder.  
  
"You do Ron, I can't believe that you haven't noticed that Luna Lovegood has huge crush on you Harry said laughing.  
  
"You're joking" Ron said surprised  
  
"No I am serious you can definitely tell just ask Ginny or Hermione I am sure they see it too." Harry said smiling.  
  
"Really, wow she is kind of cute and she sure can defend her self and she may be odd but in a good way." He said half saying it to himself.  
  
"Then you should ask her out" Harry proclaimed putting his hand on Ron's shoulder.  
  
"What? No, I mean I'll be too embarrassed." He said getting very red.  
  
"But you already knows she likes you" Said Harry pushing it a bit.  
  
"Yeah but Harry just let me do it in my own time alright." He said taking a deep breath.  
  
"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. Harry said know what Ron was going to say next.  
  
"Thanks" Said Ron.  
  
"Hey, it's your girl's birthday we better get down stairs." Said Ron changing the subject.  
  
"Your right, hold on let me get her gift." Harry said as he walked to his dresser and took out the blue box that contained the moon ring. He opened it and let Ron have a quick glance.  
  
"She'll love it," he said as Harry closed the box.  
  
"I hope your right." He said as they walked out to the hallway where they found Serena and Hermione who were just walking out of their rooms. Harry walked over to Serena and took her in his arms and gave her a long kiss then backed up to see that she had changed her shirt white on with the words "HARPIE LADY" written in dark green and gold she also had on matching dark green velvet pants.  
  
"Very nice." Harry started to say but Ron cut him off.  
  
"You like the Holyhead Harpies?" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, Ron people are aloud to like other teams besides the Chudley Cannons, who by the way haven't won in Merlin, knows how long. Serena said putting her hands on her hips. Ron's Face dropped. "You shouldn't have done that." Harry said putting his hand on head.  
  
"Now he will never shut him up." Said Hermione who Harry forgot was even there.  
  
"For your information the Chudly Cannons are one of the oldest teams in the league. ....And on and on he went.  
  
"Harry don't take this the wrong way but I am doing this to save all of us" Serena said in Harry's ear as they were all slumped in the hallway listening to Ron jabber on and on. Serena leaned over and planted a kiss right on Ron's lips sealing them shut for a brief moment when she backed away and he keep silent, but is eyes were as wide as an owl's.  
  
"Works every time" she said smiling.  
  
"Yes, finally we shut him up, great job Serena." Hermione said though her fit of giggles. Harry was laughing too. There laughter only increased when Ron realized what happened and got a dark shade of red.  
  
"You're all red." Hermione told him not able to control her self.  
  
"Shut up!" Ron said covering his red face, which clashed with his red hair. Even Serena was laughing.  
  
"Come on girls let Ron be." Harry said trying very hard to holding his laughter.  
  
"Yeah!" Ron said standing up. They all stood up next to him, well tried to Serena kept falling down in a fit of giggles every time she tried to get up.  
  
"In the name of Merlin!" Ron yelled at her second attempt to get up. She tried again and fell but, this time grabbed hold of Harry's waist and pulled his huge jeans down to the floor with her, showing everyone his British Flag boxer shorts. Ron and Hermione broke out in a fix of laughter. The slid back down to the floor as Harry tried to pull his pants back up. But he was laughing too so it was not an easy task. They had completely lost Serena she could not seem to stop laughing. It was 10 minutes before they subdued her. And that is only when Mrs. Weasly called them to come down stairs for brunch.  
  
"Wow, look at the time!" Hermione said as the passed the clock as they went down stairs together "its 11:23."  
  
"Time sure goes by when you're having fun. With your friends" Ron says as they sit down at the table. After everyone wishes Serena a Happy Birthday and they eat there meal they are told to gather in the living room for a surprise for Serena.  
  
"Now we all pitched in to get you this well, all except Tonks and Harry of course". Mrs. Weasly said with a smile.  
  
"You really didn't have to." Serena said looking lovingly at Mrs.Weasley.  
  
"Now we were not going to let you not have gifts on you birthday dear." Mrs. Weasly said. "Ron why don't you go and fetch it dear."  
  
"Okay mum." Ron said leaving the room.  
  
He was back in a couple of seconds with a something big on a cart covered in a sheet.  
  
"Okay Serena just take of the sheet to get your gift." Ron said with a smile.  
  
Serena walked to the cart and pulled of the sheet and then let out a squeal of delight, which must have startled it because it stretched out its wings and then went back to sleep. In side the cage was a black owl with a white spot on his chest that looked like a crested moon.  
  
"I love him thank you all so much" she squeaked as she went around hugging every one. She walked back over to the cage and examined the sleeping owl in side.  
  
"I think I will call him Lenix." She said with a smile.  
  
"I like it" Ginny agreed.  
  
"Then Lenix it is" said Lupin who was standing behind Harry.  
  
"Okay then Harry it's your turn to give Serena your gift" Mrs.Weasly said guiding Serena over to sit on the couch next to Harry.  
  
"Do I have to Do it in front of every one." he asked  
  
"Come one Harry we want to see." wined Ginny  
  
"Yeah come on mate." said Ron  
  
"Pease Harry I want to see want you got her." Said Hermione.  
  
"Alright!" Harry said after her looked over at Lupin and saw the look he was being given.  
  
He turned to Serena whose eyes where bright, her red in her hair was showing more due to the way the sun that was reflecting in the window shown down on her.  
  
"Serena I. I um saw this and I thought of you. I felt as if it should belong to you." He said softly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the blue box. He held it up to her and slowly opened it reviling the moon ring. She gasped and smiled the most gorgeous smile that Harry had ever seen. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek and when Harry looked into her eyes again she had a single tear running down her cheek. Harry reached over and wiped it away with his thumb. She leaned over and kissed his cheek again but this time said in his ear  
  
"Thank you, I love you and as long as I have this ring can't stop loving you."  
  
This is when they realized that they were not alone in the room.  
  
"O h, sorry" Serena said  
  
"It's fine dear" Mrs. Weasly said smiling.  
  
"Well I have to go do paperwork" said Lupin  
  
"I won't be available till dinner but Harry Birthday again Serena" he said before leaving the room.  
  
"Poor man he is always doing paper work. Soon it is going to dive him bonkers." Mrs. Weasly said. "Well' I am going to go bake a cake anyone want to join me?"  
  
"I do" Said Serena getting up  
  
"Me too" said Hermione taking Serena's arm  
  
"Wait for me!" said Ginny running to the kitchen.  
  
"So I guess it is just us guys." said Ron.  
  
"Yeah I guess." said Harry.  
  
"Hey, Ron where has your dad been I haven't seen him around?" Harry asked on the subject of paper work.  
  
"Work and at home" said Ron  
  
"When he is not at work he stays at home keeps it clean keeps people out."  
  
"Oh okay." Said Harry thinking that must be pretty lonely. "Do you want to play chess?"  
  
Asks Ron already setting up the chessboard.  
  
"Do you have to ask?" They both laugh and set up there sides.  
  
"It will be weird going back to school now that everyone knows that you- know-who is back in power don't you think?" Ron asks.  
  
"Yeah, and it will be even weirder because I have a fiancée now. Said Harry with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder what Cho Chang will say?" Asks Ron half kidding.  
  
"Yeah" says Harry now really thinking about it  
  
"I wonder..............  
  
THE END OF SECTION ONE 


End file.
